


Remembrance

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I have been thinking of this for the past couple of weeks. I kind of wanted to do a future Fates thing with these two, without going into a whole story, chapter thing, and let's be honest, I'm never going to get it done. I also wanted to do it with the deep realms not being a thing. Hehe, I probably should go into more of what they were doing, while they were out in the town, but there is only so much I can think of that they could do on a date, especially in this time period, sorry.





	

When he woke up, he saw sleeping, with her head on his chest, and her arms wrapped around him. He smiled, picking up a little bit of her hair, letting it fall out of his fingertips. They had been together for so long, through all the hardship, through all the happiness, through all the craziness, and he wouldn't change it for the world. He got up, laid his wife, gently back on the bed, changed, and went to the kitchen. He started got some ingredients out of the pantry and started to make her one of her favorite breakfasts. 

When she awoke from her slumber, she felt the emptiness part of her bed. She stretched and yawned, before getting out of bed. She changed into one of her kimono's, and put a little make-up on. She walked towards the kitchen, smelling the nice, pancakes, into the kitchen, she smelled some of the fruit, strawberries, blueberries, and pineapples. She walked up behind her husband, and gave him a hug. 

"Good-Morning, My Sweet Cherry Blossom," Xander said. 

"G-Good-Morning, Dear," Sakura replied. 

"I made you one of your favorites, pancakes with chocolate angel food cake, fruit and juice." 

"Hehe, thank you. I remember the first time you made this for me. You were so nervous baking for me, you made so many batches of the cake, until I showed you how. Hehe, you got flower everywhere." 

"I think I was more surprised that you were able to adapt to baking Nohrian sweets." 

Sakura let go of him, smiled at him, getting a couple of the plates, for them to enjoy the food. She set them on the table, then grabbing a couple of forks, butter knives, cups, and syrup, and also placing them on the table. Xander placed the plate full of pancakes in the center of the table, picking up his fork, and picking up some pancakes and placing them on his plate. He grabbed the syrup, and putting a little on his food. He handed the bottle to Sakura, who drenched her pancakes with syrup. He laughed, even after all these years, she still has her sweet tooth. After they were finished with breakfast, they cleaned up and walked down the castle halls, remembering all the years that they were together. 

Xander held out his arm, which Sakura held onto. The two of them were happy, always have been. When Xander first got married, everyone thought he was going to be exactly like his father. They thought he was going to have so many concubines, and cheat every which way, and not care about her at all, an they thought she was just going to be a figure head. Jokes on them, Sakura became a great Queen, one of the best. It was a rocky start for her, the older generation didn't want her, they wanted Katerina, Xander's mother, the younger generation, they wanted someone from Nohr, or someone who had been in politics before, or more experienced with it. They never took in account of their feelings, especially towards each other. 

At first, they were away from each other, Sakura helping the underprivileged, to the best of her ability, and Xander, dealing with the politics to help them live better. She remembered that Zero gave her so much crap when she became queen. He wanted to 'test' her out, to see how much compassion she had, he became shocked, he had never meet anyone more compassionate then her, even when he nearly died. Along with protecting Leo, he secretly protected her, making sure that no harm came to her. As the two grew into their new positions, the two became more comfortable with each other. They loved each other to no end, but Xander tried his best to not publicly show it, that didn't go to well, not when he had an amazing wife. 

The two finally got to the entrance of the castle. They walked through the doors, walking through the town, looking at all the place that they had their dates, the place where Xander proposed, where Sakura said she was pregnant with Siegbert, where there were so many fights, not with protecting the country, or anything, but with each other. Sakura never liked fighting with him, she hated confrontation, especially with the one she loved. 

Siegbert walked around the castle, trying to find one of his cousins, Forrest. He wanted to discuss with him some of the plans that he had for his parents anniversary. He sighed, wanting to try to pull it off himself, but he knew that people would tell him that he can lean on them for assistance, he wouldn't hear the end of it, if he didn't. 

"Siegbert, you look a little bit troubled," Forrest said. "Is there anything I can help you with?" 

"Actually yes. I want to have this little get together with the whole family, for my parents anniversary," he replied. 

"Isn't that nice? I would be glad to help. Though, that is a lot of people coming over." 

"True, we aren't going to have everyone though. I don't know where Aunt Elise and Ophelia are." 

"How sad. We only ever get letters from them." 

"Yes. I know that my aunts, uncles, and cousins are coming from Hoshido to come celebrate." 

"That's delightful. Is Corrin, Flora and Kanna coming?" 

"Yes! I'm so happy." 

"So, what do you want me to do?" 

"I just need you to help put up the banners and decorations up." 

"Will do!" 

"And, uh one other thing." 

"Yes?" 

"Do you mind sewing a new kimono, for my mother?" 

"Why, of course! I would love to! I'll get try to speed right through it and make it a rush job. Thankfully the I still have some of the fabric that is needed for it, from the last time I visited Hoshido. They have the most adorable and sublime fabric!" 

"Thank you so much! I owe you one." 

"Oh no, don't worry about it. Let's say it's a present from me to her." 

"Thank you so much!" 

"Once I get it done, I'll help with the rest of the decorations." 

Siegbert smiled as Forrest rushed back to his room. He started to put up the decorations and started with preparations. He got help from his other cousin, Velouria. They only had a limited amount of time, before Sakura and Xander got home. Siegbert hoped that everything was perfect, and that his family would arrive on time. 

Xander and Sakura grabbed lanterns, some amaranth globes, and walked over to a lake. The tied the flowers to the lanterns, lit them up and let them float on the lake. The watched the lanterns and flowers float down the river stream. It was almost like their dates, from when they were younger. 

"It's beautiful, to see t-the purple, red, and blue, all together, just l-like before," Sakura said. 

"Yes, but it'll never be as beautiful as you," Xander replied. 

Sakura blushed, turning a deep red. "Aren't you quite the charmer?" 

"Only with you, My Sweet Cherry Blossom," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. 

As the day went on, the two had lunch, walked through the town even more. The towns people kept coming up to them, congratulating them on their anniversary. To them, that meant everything, knowing that people had cared so much about them, not as a king or a queen, but as people. They kept on getting gifts from everyone. Their love rang through the castle, and through the whole country. Their love lit up the whole night, every time that they went out. People became overjoyed with their love, only hoping that people would take after it. 

Forrest finally got the kimono done, so he dragged Siegbert away from what he was doing, to show him his creation. Forrest loved it with all his heart, knowing it was his best one ever. Siegbert loved it as well, thinking it would look beautiful on his mother. After that, the two got back to getting the preparations done. They saw that all their families arriving and helped out finishing the anniversary plans. Siegbert breathed a little easier, knowing everything was done, and everyone was at the castle, they were just waiting for Xander and Sakura to come home. 

The two finally arrived home, and their nephew took his aunt to his room, to put on the kimono, and took fix anything that was out of place, and to fix some stray seems, while her son, took his father, to his room, to change into something nice. When they were done, they took the two to the ball room, where they had their wedding reception, and show them a surprise. As they walked in, everyone surprised them, and yelled 'Happy 25th Anniversary.' The two of them became ecstatic, Sakura almost cried, out of joy. 

"Siegbert, did you do all of this," Xander asked. 

"W-Well, the planning, yes. I got h-help from everyone else," he replied, avoiding eye contact with his father. 

Xander put his hand on his cheek, making him look at him, kissing his forehead, and giving him a hug. "Thank you so much, Siegbert." 

He smiled a very radiant smile, and hugged his father back. "You're welcome!" 

Sakura did the same thing to her son. Then they went to their families, hugging them, shaking their hands, giving so much love to each other. They danced, had food, talking to each other about old, happy memories. When the night winded down, Siegbert started to play the piano, while Shigure sang the song that Azura sang for them at their wedding, as the two danced with each other. With the song, the two danced the same dance at their wedding, while everyone watched at how beautiful they were. Once the two stopped, Xander held Sakura closer to him, placing one hand on her cheek, bringer her face closer, so he could give her a passionate kiss. She took his hand off of her face, and placed it back on her waist, so she could wrap her arms around his neck, and gave him an even more passionate kiss. They had one last dance, before the night ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking of this for the past couple of weeks. I kind of wanted to do a future Fates thing with these two, without going into a whole story, chapter thing, and let's be honest, I'm never going to get it done. I also wanted to do it with the deep realms not being a thing. Hehe, I probably should go into more of what they were doing, while they were out in the town, but there is only so much I can think of that they could do on a date, especially in this time period, sorry.


End file.
